Dusk till dawn
by circelilith
Summary: Este es un One shot de la guerra contra Hades en el clásico, visto desde el punto de vista de Saga de géminis y enfocado en el ship SagaxSaori. Espero les guste. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Masami Kurumada


Existen algunas canciones que cada vez que escucho me recuerdan a mi ship favorito. La canción en la que esta basado este One Shot lleva el mismo titulo del mismo. Estuve un tiempo pensando en cómo quedaría perfecto un vídeo con esta canción e imágenes de la saga de Hades pero como no se nada de edición de vídeos, decidí que mi única manera de lograr un poco lo que rondaba mi cabeza, era escribiéndolo.

Tenia varias ideas para mi siguiente proyecto. Este no era uno de ellos pero las palabras estuvieron acomodándose solas por un par de días mientras hacia mi rutina normal (casi como si me acosaran, jaja) .

Sin mas preámbulo, aquí esta este SagaxSaori. Espero no haya quedado tan mal. Gracias por leer.

Abrí mis ojos pero solo percibía oscuridad. Había vuelto a la vida por el poder de Hades y Pandora ofrecían un pacto, literalmente un pacto con el diablo. Miré a mis compañeros y pude leer sus pensamientos, todos pensaban igual que yo. Jamás te traicionaríamos, pero era necesario aparentarlo para llevar a cabo una misión secreta, a pesar del orgullo de algunos, el temor de otros, todos aceptamos. Yo no sentí temor, ni orgullo, solo sentí esperanza. Esperanza de quizá ver tu rostro una vez más. El tiempo pasado en el inframundo había sido doloroso pero me había devuelto mis memorias, memorias de no solo una reencarnación, sino muchas; memorias de una vida, de un amor… Cuando salí de ese lugar, aun las llevaba conmigo, como preciosos tesoros.

Cuando entramos al santuario, mis compañeros se adelantaron a la primera casa. Shion no dijo nada cuando me separé del grupo por un momento, desconozco si sabía a dónde me dirigí, pero fingió no notar mi ausencia. Yo desobedeciendo la regla, me transporte hasta tu alcoba y ahí estaba él. Mi perfecto reflejo yacía arrodillado a tus pies pidiendo clemencia. Tu con tu infinita compasión lo aceptaste en tu regazo, tal como lo hiciste conmigo antes de mi muerte. Le perdonaste sus pecados y lo hiciste mi sucesor. Él sentía paz, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, experimentaba paz en su corazón. Sentí un poco de envidia, él podía estar cerca de ti. Pero también me sentí feliz por él, por su redención. Decidí regresar con el resto de mi grupo. Éste era su momento. Tu momento, hermano…

Lleno de frustración y decepción volví y me enfrente a los que alguna vez llamé camaradas. No era la primera vez, así que no tuve remordimiento alguno. Eso lo dejaría para otro momento. Mi mente estaba concentrada en un solo objetivo, ayudarte en esta lucha. Nada ni nadie me lo impediría.

Avanzamos a través de la casa de Aries, Tauro y llegamos a la tercera. Mi propia casa. Fue difícil verla desde otro angulo. Entrar ahí y encontrarme con Kanon en mi lugar… Era justo, pero doloroso.

Al salir de ahí sabía que no podía perder más tiempo. Ni Shura ni Camus preguntó sobre mi decisión de ausentarme de nuevo. Ellos se harían cargo de algunos espectros mientras iban hacia la cuarta casa mientras yo, intentaría llegar a ti de nuevo.

Tu rostro reflejaba preocupación cuando escuchaste mis pasos. Tus ojos se abrieron al mirar la sapuri que vestía con vergüenza y pronunciaste mi nombre. Me acerque dudoso para no infundirte temor. Yo había recuperado recuerdos hermosos sobre ti, pero tu… Tu seguías sin saberlo. Solo habías sentido algo extraño aquella vez, aquella que morí en tu regazo. Pero había sido solo un pensamiento pasajero, es "imposible afirmo tu mente", a pesar que tu corazón latía a destiempo cada vez que lo pensabas.

Me arrodillé ante ti y bese tu mano, tu me mirabas a la expectativa. Te conté el motivo por el que estábamos aquí. Quería advertirte a tiempo para que tu pudieras adelantarte a los hechos, para que obtuvieras tu armadura y vencieras en esta batalla, para que no tuvieras que morir. Me agradeciste con tu hermosa sonrisa y tu dulce voz. Miré tus ojos azul profundo por más tiempo del que debía y lo notaste porque me diste la espalda. Yo te seguí dando un paso y quedando a centímetros de tu largo cabello lila. Quería decirte tantas cosas pero solo te pedí perdón una vez más por el daño del pasado. Tu me miraste de nuevo moviendo tu cabeza mientras las palabras salían de tu perfecta boca: "Ya te he perdonado".

Puse mis manos en tus hombros en un gesto fraternal pero… Mi auto-control falló "Solo tu puedes detenerlo" dije. Tu no me rechazaste, pero tampoco hiciste más. Y te besé. Toqué tus labios por un segundo solamente, en un beso tan sutil que apenas y logré sentir tu sabor. Aún así, ese contacto fue suficiente para inflamar mi corazón con demasiadas sensaciones ¿Acaso no estaba hundiéndome solo en este mar de sentimientos? Cómo habría deseado confesarte mi amor libremente y tomarte ahí mismo, mi diosa, pero ya demasiados pecados había cometido como para desafiar a los dioses una vez más solo por deseo.

El viento entraba por cada ventana de la habitación, dando una inquietante sensación y agitando tu cabello contra tu rostro. "Solo tendré esta vida hasta el amanecer" confesé, "Pero jamás te estarás sola"... "Del crepúsculo al alba" sonreiste.

Di la vuelta para regresar con mis compañeros, los traidores como nos llamaron. Y con ese estigma pase la casa de Leo hasta llegar a la de Virgo. Shaka comprendió cul era el camino que debía seguir y nos clamó por su muerte, la cual le ofrecimos a cambio de la ultima gota de nuestro orgullo. _Quizá si él se enfrenta a Hades, pueda evitar un poco tu sufrimiento_ , pensé.

Pero él tenía otros planes y te los hizo saber. Caíste arrodillada llorando cuando entendiste lo inevitable. Si lo hubiera sabido, jamás hubiera permitido que te llegaran esos pétalos. Maldije el nombre del guardián de Virgo.

Furioso me enfrenté a los santos que aun se interponían en mi camino, no tendría compasión. Pero mi cuerpo estaba muy herido, yo quería llegar hasta ti para evitar tu muerte aunque tuviera que arrastrarme por las escaleras. Los otros solo querían terminarme como a un traidor, pero los detuviste y me llamaste ante ti.

Respire lleno de alegría sabiendo que querías verme…

Cuando me aventaron como un perro al piso levanté la mirada intentando abrir mis ojos y te vi. Que hermosa visión se revelaba ante mi. La oscuridad de la noche no tenía igual ante la luz que emanabas.

Te escuche darle una orden a mi hermano y él me entrego un cofre. Hice un esfuerzo para sostenerme sobre mis rodillas y la abrí, encontrando la daga, aquella daga que tanta historia tenía para ambos.

¿Por que? Preguntaron tus santos, yo también lo hacía. No podía sostenerte la mirada, temía que de hacerlo me pidieras lo que yo quería evitar. "Debes acabar con mi vida con esta daga". Tus palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza. ¿Por que? ¿Por que me pedías esto? Me miraste un momento mientras yo pensaba qué podía hacer y te acercaste. Tomaste mis manos entre las tuyas mientras tu cosmos me habló: "Yo estoy aquí" La ternura de tus manos contrastaron con mi temor al sentir la calidez de tu líquido vital corriendo por la daga hasta mis propias manos. Tenía tu sangre en mis manos. Tu llorabas ante tu destino, yo me paralicé.

El dolor que te causó el corte tuvo otro efecto. Por un momento, un recuerdo te invadió, un destello imperceptible para todos, brilló en tus ojos, pero yo estaba ahí, frente a ti. En tu mente pudiste ver con claridad, nuestra danza, nuestros besos, nuestros cuerpos desnudos a la luz de la luna, las traiciones, las muertes, nuestra historia, nuestro amor. Fueron un par de segundos pero los vi reflejados en tu rostro.

Solo sentí cómo atraías hacia ti el arma que sosteníamos con nuestras manos entrelazadas. Yo jamás hubiera tenido el valor y me ayudaste, incluso en eso. "Del crepúsculo al alba" dijiste justo antes de que el filo atravesara suavemente por tu garganta. Yo grité. Grité tu nombre como jamás había gritado y las lagrimas brotaron sin importarme lo que pensaran los demás. Tu cuerpo caía lentamente e intenté alcanzar tus cabellos con mis dedos. No lo conseguí.

Con un impulso corrí a sostenerte, la sangre inundaba todo a tu alrededor. No podías articular palabra pero tu mano intentó alcanzar mi rostro. "Estoy aquí" te dije y esbozaste una ligera sonrisa.

Me dejaste… Por mí me hubiera quedado ahí abrazándote hasta el final de mi corto tiempo, pero la mirada y los ánimos de todos me hicieron continuar hasta el castillo de Hades. Tenía muy poco tiempo para lograr algo, quería llegar ante ese maldito dios y hacerlo pagar por tu dolor, pero como lo temía, el destino me alcanzo antes de conseguirlo. Sentí los rayos del sol tocarme mientras me convertía en polvo. Mi alma regresaba al inframundo, pero la idea de saber que tu estabas allá, en algún lugar, me confortaba.

Cocytos era frio y desgarrador pero cuando llegué ahí, tu estabas esperándome. Tomaste mi mano, yo no podía moverme. Tu poder fácilmente me hubiera podido liberar, pero te habrías puesto al descubierto y perderías tu única oportunidad de vencer. Te quedaste a mi lado en silencio, solo llorabas, yo no podía consolarte.

Es posible que de no haber llegado el hombre más cercano a dios, hubieras decidido quedarte a mi lado. Pero secaste tus lagrimas y fingiste lamentarte por todas las muertes. Te pusiste de pie cuando él te ofreció su mano y lo acompañaste a enfrentar tu destino. "Al menos no estas sola" pensé. Aún así, me dolió que no pudieras ni siquiera voltear cuando caminaste alejándote de mi. Aunque lo entendía, volví a odiar a ese hombre por apartarte de mi lado.

Te perdí, una vez más te perdí. No se cuantas veces ha sucedido, pero siempre me dolerá como si fuera la primera vez. Cerré mis ojos y mi mente. Tu seguirás con tu vida y yo esperaré volverte a encontrar. Cada vez que sientas ese viento por tu ventana, mi cosmos te susurrara "Yo estoy aquí".


End file.
